


Happy birthiversary, Cas.

by randomdestielfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: Dean plans a birthday party for Cas. Sam and Mary help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to a certain Mr. Jensen Ackles, who planned the loveliest party ever for Castiel at DallasCon 2016. Here's the link to the [gifset.](http://bubblemish.tumblr.com/post/150625764810/impressivejensen-knows-exactly-what-cas-would)

“So today is Cas’s birthday.” Dean says as he turns on the coffee machine. 

“Cas has a birthday?” Sam asks him, looking up from his laptop, his hair unwashed and rumpled. Dean makes a face at him.

“Well, I don’t know what his real, actual birthday is. Pretty sure we didn’t have any calendars back then.”

“The day of your resurrection,” Sam says, looking a little more interested now. “We should do something, make a cake or something.”

“Angel food cake.” Dean grins at him, taking a sip from his mug and pulling out a chair. “Look up a recipe Sammy, I’ll go grocery shopping. Need to get some beer too, we’re out.”

“I’m on it.” Sam says, tearing out a piece of paper from his notes and scribbling. “What else do you want to do?”

“Take him to a strip club.” Dean says, eyes twinkling. 

Sam rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on, it’ll be hilarious to see him squirm. Let’s get him a lap dance. I heard the Shady Lady’s great.”

“What’s the Shady Lady?” Mary Winchester’s voice suddenly comes up from behind them, making Dean drop his cup. Luckily, it doesn’t break.

“It’s this ugh... window coverings store I was thinking about taking Cas to. Because it’s his birthday. I think he’d like some curtains in his room, brighten up the place some.” Dean   
stammers out. 

“We live in an underground bunker.” Sam says, an obnoxious grin on his face. 

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Boys, boys,” Mary interrupts. “Dean, I could use some coffee.”

“Coming right up,” Dean says, turning back to the machine, the tips of his ears red.

“So when is Cas’s birthday?” Mary asks them, accepting the cup of coffee that Dean hands out to her and smiling. 

“Today. We’re making an angel food cake.” Sam says, and hands over the ingredient list to Dean. 

“That’s such a good idea. I’d love to help with the baking.” Mary says.

“Thanks Mom. I’ll head out and get the stuff first.” Dean says, standing up and putting his mug in the sink. “Keep Cas occupied and away from kitchen in case he pops up, will you Sam?”

“You don’t want breakfast?” Mary asks him.

“I’ll get something on the way. Want me to bring something back?”

“Not for me, thanks.” Sam says. “I’ll just have some toast. There is a translation I want to have a look at today.”

“Okay, you do that. Mom?” Dean asks her, shrugging on his jacket. 

“Nothing for me. I’ll make something for myself.” Mary says, finishing her own coffee. “Want me to make you the toast Sammy?”

“Thanks mom.” Sam says, his face lighting up. Dean fights back a fond little smile as he takes the stairs two at a time. 

+

He ends up buying a whole bunch of stuff in addition to ingredients for the cake- balloons, decorations, a lot of snacks, a carton of Cas’s favorite beer and a novelty spooky hand from the Halloween section. 

They spend the afternoon in the kitchen, Mary carefully separating the egg whites while Dean measures out sugar and flour. Sam refuses to help and just hangs out with his books on the table, his long legs getting in the way of anyone walking towards the oven. Dean snipes at him to put them away as he nearly falls flat on his face with the cake pan. A bit of batter falls out, making a wet plop on the floor. 

“You’re good at following recipes.” Mary compliments him, and Dean blushes. 

“Dean did most of the cooking when we were growing up.” Sam perks up from behind his tome. “You should see the things he can do with boxed mac and cheese.”

“Oh?” Mary grins as Sam goes into details of Dean’s culinary experiments. 

Dean looks at her- at her familiar, laughing face as she and Sam talk about the past and feels like his heart is about to burst from happiness. 

“What did you do for your birthdays?” Mary asks them suddenly, her voice gentle. 

The brothers look at each other. 

“Well we’d just um, just have a meal out if dad was around or I’d get Sammy a cake from somewhere.” Dean says uncomfortably. “Didn’t always have cooking facilities available.”

“Dean always got me a present too.” Sam says, his voice unquestionably fond. 

Dean turns away and starts to clean up the kitchen, embarrassed. He wonders if Sam knew that most of the presents he had gotten over the years were either stolen or bought at a pawn shop.

“I’m sorry. This was never what I wanted for you both.” Their mother says, looking unhappy. 

“Not your fault mom.” Dean hastens to reassure her. “Dad did his best, really.”

Mary sighs. 

“I loved your father very much.” she says. “My parents didn’t want me to marry him. But I wanted that normal life so badly, I was willing to do anything. Including making that deal... I should’ve known running away from my past wouldn’t have been so easy.”

“Mom-“

“I do wonder now, if I had just left him. Refused to marry him. Maybe he’d be alive and happy now with someone else.”

“You can’t know that.” Sam says gently.

The oven beeps as the timer goes off.

“It’s done.” Mary says as she takes it out and places the pan on the counter. “It looks lovely, Dean.”

“How’re you planning to decorate it?” Sam asks, and Dean can see he’s just itching to have a bite.

“Oh dude I had the best idea.” Dean grins as he digs around the grocery bags and takes out the hand. “I was planning to have this come out of the cake.”

Sam smiles, but Mary only looks puzzled. 

“Don’t we have some paint? You should write perdition on it.” Sam says, and Dean bursts into laughter.

“Oh he’ll love that.”

“I don’t get it.” Mary says. “Why perdition?”

There’s a small silence as Dean stops laughing. They haven’t really recounted the gorier details of their past and something tells Dean that his mother won’t be laughing at the story. 

“Cas pulled Dean out of hell. On September 18th eight years ago.” Sam says, dropping the bombshell nonchalantly. “We thought he was dead till he sprang up from his grave on that day.”

Mary looks back and forth from them and at the cake, aghast. 

“It’s a long story.” Dean says nervously. 

“I’ve got time.” Mary says, her voice tight.

+

“It’s because I made that deal.” Mary says after Dean gives her an abridged version of events. 

“It would have happened anyway.” Sam tells her gently. “Mom, the angels and demons were involved. They would have found a way to make it happen, no one could have stopped   
it.”

“But if I hadn’t made the deal, then you two wouldn’t have been even born and maybe-”

“They had the means to alter the past, mom. They would’ve killed you instead, and Dad would’ve been offered the deal. You know he would have taken it.” Sam says.

“I suppose so.” she sighs. “It’s just... was any decision I ever made truly mine? It’s all just destiny?” 

“Hey,” Dean says. “I don’t believe in destiny. Yeah, I went to hell, I set off the apocalypse. But mom, everything after that? We made the decision to fight it. And we won. If destiny is this big unstoppable force then Sam and I would have ended the world whether we wanted it or not. But we didn’t. Our saying yes to them was the only thing they couldn’t rig... And the whole plan just fell apart.”

Mary says nothing, idly turning a spoon over in her hands. 

“Besides,” Dean says. “If I didn’t go to hell, Sam would have stayed dead. I wouldn’t have met Cas. If I could go back, I’d still do it.”

“You care a lot about him.” Mary says, his lips curving into a soft smile.

“Well,” Dean blushes. “He’s my best friend.”

Sam lets out a small snort from behind him.

“Cake’s cooled down. I’ll ice it.” Dean says, kicking Sam hard on the shin. “Go make yourself useful for once and put up the decorations will you?”

“I’ll help.” Mary says and they leave the kitchen, Sam limping a little and cursing.

+

Dean calls Cas, who seems bemused but pleased at his invitation for dinner. He’s even more confused at the sight of all the balloons and streamers but he smiles widely when Sam grabs him into a hug. 

“Happy birthday, Castiel.” Mary says, smiling warmly at him.

“Thank you.” Cas replies politely. 

“Cake first?” Dean asks the room in general, before going into the kitchen to get it. 

Cas’s smile positively lights up the room when he brings it in and Dean can’t stop himself from preening a little.

“Thank you, Dean. This looks wonderful.” 

“No problem, man. We’ve never really had the time to do this so...” Dean rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Cas cuts it with great concentration and hands it out to everyone, Sam taking pictures on his cell phone. Dean grins as he pops a piece into his mouth. It’s pretty good, if he says so himself. Dinner turns into a lazy affair, with pizza and beer and Angels on the outfield playing on loop. No one pays much attention to the TV though. It’s nearly midnight by the time they finish and Dean is on his sixth piece of cake when Mary decides to turn in. 

“Good night boys,” she says yawning. “I hope you’ll stay the night, Castiel?”

“I probably will, Mary.” Cas says. “I don’t have any pressing matters to attend to for a while.”

“Oh good I need you to look at a translation Cas,” Sam says, getting up and dusting off his jeans. “See you in the morning?”

“Night mom, Sam.” Dean says, voice slightly muffled. 

“Thank you, Dean. This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me.” Cas says in an intense voice, after the sound of their footsteps has receded. 

Dean blushes again, a little mortified that he always seems to act like a ten year old with a crush around Cas. 

“It was nothing.” he says, and a few crumbs fall out of his mouth. 

Cas hands him a tissue with an unbearably fond look on his face. 

“Did I get it all off?” Dean asks him, dabbing at his mouth. 

Cas moves a little closer and slowly extends a finger, wiping off a stray crumb from the corner of Dean’s mouth. He doesn’t move away though, and Dean feels his heart race. 

“Cas?” he asks in a whisper. 

Cas kisses him lightly, just a chaste press of the lips. 

“Happy anniversary, Dean.”

He pulls back a little, his blue eyes twinkling. Dean blinks at him dazedly. 

“Happy anniversary, Cas.”

Cas kisses him again, but there’s nothing chaste about it this time. Dean forgets all about cleanup as they stumble into his room, pulling at each other’s clothes.

+

The next morning, Sam sighs at the sight of crumbs on the floor, empty pizza boxes and beer cans lying about. He brings a broom and is just about to start sweeping when he sees the cake sitting uncovered on the table. 

_Happy anniversary_ , it reads. 

A muffled moan comes from somewhere, and Sam bites his lip.

Happy anniversary indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, the Shady Lady is the name of a window coverings store in Houston, TX. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr and would love to say hello :)
> 
> http://randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
